Slaves
by lauren101247
Summary: Setting in Greece-Life was normal as always until Percy Jackson "justified" the kings augur leading to 75 lashes. Leyna interrupted the lashes which led to a very big fight. Minos sent guards to attack but the group fought back. In the end they were surrounded and a slave trader came by. Percy, Annabeth, Francesca, Nico, Amanda, and Leyna are sold into slavery as dangerous beings.
1. sentenced

**enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

"NICO!" Leyna yelled as she chased the grave keeper round the stables.

"Yesss?" Nico said as he climbed up a ladder.

"Help me find Percy!" Leyna yelled as she barreled after him.

"Oh my gods remember the last time we found him?" Nico said as he sat on a bale of hay. The last time Percy was missing he was sleeping with his fiancé in the stables. Terrible time to walk in.

"Oh where could he be?" Nico asked as he threw a bale of hay down towards the horses.

"Dunno but we have to find him." Leyna said as Nico walked towards the hen's window.

"What is with the crowd over there?" Nico asked he pointed out the window towards the square.

"Dunno, hope Percy is okay." Leyna said as she dusted off her red work pants and pulled the straw from her raven hair.

"Let's go check it out then." Nico yelled as he grabbed Leyna's hand. Leyna slid down the ladder and ran out the door.

The two arrived to see the a gigantic crowd and the king standing at his golden throne looking over something, or someone.

"Sentenced 75 slashes for disobeying the law." The king declared as one of his men threw their arm back, bloody whip in hand.

Leyna and Nico pushed towards the front of the crowd to see a bloody Percy chained to a wooden post.

"PERCY!" Leyna yelled as she ran towards her bleeding twin.

"WHAT HAVE YA DONE TO MA BROTHER!" Leyna yelled at the king as she looked her bleeding brother over.

"He disobeyed the law." The guard with the whip said deadpan.

"Which one of the billion?" Leyna asked through gritted teeth.

"He decided to justify the augur." _Octavian,_ he would pay Leyna thought to herself.

"So just because Octavian is a terrible augur means ya can beat my brother? I don't think so." Leyna said as she got up and marched up towards the gigantic throne.

"Would you like some lashes too stable maid?" The kind said as he spat in Leyna's face.

"Guards give her 50 lashes." The king said as he shoved Leyna backwards violently.

"I don't think so buddy." Leyna said as the nearest guard came at her, sword in hand. Leyna simply twisted his wrist and disarmed him. She then stabbed the guard who's friends decided to tackle Nico who was now on the ground fighting. The guard slumped over and dried the blood off on her work pants.

"Really?" Leyna said as she braced herself for the other guards rushing out from behind the throne.

"LEY!" Amanda Fray yelled from the crowd. Amanda was a weapon inventory checker, who had dirty blonde hair and a muscular build.

"Oh my gods." Francesca Rob said as she ran forward. Francesca was a humble merchant with auburn hair that covered her shoulders and her dusty cheeks.

"IS THAT ALL YA GOT MINOS!" Leyna yelled as she stabbed the next guard. Nico was busy unchaining Percy from his post with Annabeth, a castle librarian who happened to be his fiancé, while Francesca and Amanda were blocking guards from getting at Leyna.

"ARCHERS!" King Minos yelled as Leyna took out 12 more guards. Soon Nico and Annabeth successfully unchained Percy and had him wrapped in Nico's dusty black coat. Soon Leyna had taken out 30 guards at least. She was on fire.

"FRANCESCA BEHIND YOU!" Amanda yelled as she threw a hammer at a guard charging Francesca from behind.

"Thanks." Francesca said as she grabbed a sword from the ground.

Soon the guards had the group surrounded the small group.

"You really want to fight them all?" Nico said as he supported Percy between Annabeth.

"They hurt him, so shit is going down." Leyna said as she ran at a smaller guard. She easily stabbed him while the other guards proceeded forward, about a hundred at a time.

"Leyna Smith Jackson. Where on earth have you learned your fighting skills? I have never seen such a lowly peasant fight so well, especially for a woman." King Minos said as he walked down from his throne.

_Well, before I came here I practiced with my dad. Then he went away on a sea journey to fight in the war. Suddenly the Roman's attacked our home. Romans were everywhere. A girl has got to protect what she loves so if that means blood blood will be shed._ _But you wouldn't know what love is since you killed you own daughter. _Leyna thought to herself but held her tongue knowing that would only lead to a bigger punishment.

"Not answering ey? Well then good thinking. Since you and your companions decided killing my men would be a smart idea you will suffer greatly. No whip in the world could withstand so many lashes. We would need 1,000 men at least." Minos went on and on about punishments before Leyna interrupted.

"Ya know I think it is funny how you give out so many punishments but pay other people to inflict the pain. We defied **you **not anyone of your men, except maybe the few who's souls have gone to Hades but why don't you punish us instead for defying what you call _rules._" Leyna said as she went over to her brother and started making a run for it. The group was blocked by a group of Greek warriors with deadly looking weapons. At that moment a slave trader in a simple toga walked by.

"You know I won't be the one to inflict the pain, _PROCRUSTES!" _The slave trader looked over in Minos' direction while wearing a crooked smile.

"Yes my king?" Procrustes asked as he walked forward with his cart full of slaves.

"Why are you here? I have told you times before I do not want your filthy slaves." Minos said as he jumped down from his throne.

"I thought that maybe I could buy some of your slaves my King." Procrustes said as he kneeled.

"I have heard you do not show mercy to any of your slaves am I correct?" Minos said as he walked towards the slave trader. Procrustes nodded meekly as he looked the group over.

"I will give you these _peasants_ for 200 gold drachmas." The slave trader raised his eyebrows while studying the group over.

"What do we have here?" Procrustes said as he looked at each one of them.

"A fisherman, a librarian, grave keeper, weapons expert, a merchant, and a stable maid all of which can fight." Minos said as he shoved Leyna forward. Leyna turned around and gave a death glare worthy of Zeus.

"Okay then sold!" Procrustes said as he handed over 5 big bags.

"Now get these _things_ out of my sight." Minos said as a few of Procrustes' men started chaining the group together.

"Good goin' Percy." Leyna mumbled as she was chained next to her twin.

"Very sorry." Percy coughed as they tightened his chains.

"At least we know some people." Nico said as he turned his head. Sitting in a silver tattered outfit was the one and only Thalia Grace. _Oh joy my cousin has been locked up. The one and only Thalia has been put in chains. The world must be coming to an end. _Leyna thought as she rested her head on Nico's shoulder. It was going to be a long day.


	2. so much pushing

**short and stupid but my sister is being annoying so i rushed. okay then byeee**

* * *

"Leyna?" Thalia said as she sat up straighter in her dusty seat.

"Ey. How and why the Hades are ya here? Thought ya in da war." Leyna said as she sat up straighter in her own seat startling Nico slightly.

"Sorry, sorry go back ta sleep." Leyna said as Nico nestled his head into her shoulder.

"Explain Thal. Me wanna know." Leyna said as she looked into her cousins eyes. Her once playful blue eyes had turned rather dull as if they had been sucking the color out every day.

"Well, I was fighting out with Malcom and Clarisse but the Roman's shot me down and then captured me. So instead of killing me they sold me to here. Been traveling on this wagon for a few months. They are bringing us to Rome for some gods known reason." Thalia said as she pushed her spiky hair out of her eyes.

"Oh sorry ta hear dat." Leyna said as she tied her own hair back.

"Well that's life now. You fight, you die, you get captured. All part of The Fates plan for us I guess." Thalia said as she slumped in her seat.

"Well at least we know you are safe, well safer than you would be out fighting." Annabeth said as she rested her head on Percy's shoulder. Annabeth was saved from soldiers by Thalia and their old friend Luke back when she was 7. Luke sadly dissapeared in a war about 3 years ago and that was when Thalia decided to join the war.

"Ya well once we get to Rome we will be met by a few other people from the war. Leo and Connor also got captured. A few more have been departed to Rome as slaves." Thalia said as she straightened her silver outfit. Amanda and Fancesca's eyes got slightly watery at the sound of Connor and Leo's name. Francesca was Connor's sister so her eyes shown a hint of sadness and relief.

"So what your saying is you are not the only one?" Percy said as he sat up straighter.

"Gods no. Many Greeks have been captured and then many Roman's have been captured. Gods that would be depressing if I was the only one captured." Thalia said as she laughed. A few of the other slaves jumped a tiny bit. No one had heard any laughter for a long time.

"Dat kinda would be." Leyna said as she wiped some dust from her pants.

"15 more minutes till we arrive at the palace." Procrustes said from atop his horse.

"Gods I don want ta get up. My butt is comfy." Leyna complained as Nico woke.

"Too bad you are going to have to get up unless you want to stay on this wagon for the ride back." One of the other slaves said as we pulled near gigantic palace.

The place had to be at least 10 floors high it was humungous. It was made out of white marble and had huge pillars by the front door, or what seemed like the front door. There was a huge dome on the top of the middle section of the building. The other two sections had a point to it making it look like a castle.

"Everyone out now." A guard shouted as he pulled on an elder looking man. We walked out single file so it went Amanda, Francesca, Annabeth, Percy, Leyna, Nico, and then the others. We walked towards a big gate marked with an M. _Oh no not this douche _Leyna thought as she was pushed forward. It took all of her will power not to take the knife she hid in her sleeve and stick it down someones throat.

"C'mon slow pokes we must see the king, well the official king." One of the guards said as he shoved Leyna forward.

"Don touch me." Leyna mumbled as the shoved her again.

"Ya do realize I won't walk faster no matta how hard ya push meh? Ya wasten ya time budday." Leyna said as she flipped her black hair out of her eyes.

"Very well then." The guard said as he walked past her towards the front of the line.

"The king may see you now." One of the younger guards said.

"Walk." Another guard said as he pulled us forward.

When the slaves entered the throne room they were met by a ton of red. The throne was red too, a thick man with slicked back black hair sitting on it. He had a smug grin on his face as the group f slaves got in a single file line so the king could get a good look at them.

"What do we have here? Oh joy more slaves." The king laughed and got down from his chair.

"Veni, veni, te amat. Succurrite vestem eos." The king said to two servants sitting by his throne. One was a girl with darkish skin and black hair. Her hair was in a braid as she was accompanied by two mental dogs, one silver and one gold. The other was a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Opus flipping outfits? Quae in inferno, est ista!" Leyna exclaimed. The king raised an eye brow and then spoke.

"So we have a roman here ey?"

"No, I am Roman and Greek duh." Leyna said as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well then. Tell me your name and then you occupation." The king said as the boy and girl scampered out of the room. The first few people said their names and occupations. Then it came to Amanda.

"Amanda Fray. Weapons inventory."

"Francesca Rob. Merchant."

"Annabeth Chase, soon to be Jackson. Castle Librarian and priestess of Athena."

"Percy Jackson. Fisherman."

"Leyna Jackson. Stable maid and blah blah."

"She also killed a few of King Minos' men." A guard said. King Mars nodded grimly as they continued.

"Nico Di'Angelo. Grave Keeper." Next was Thalia. The boy and girl entered the room holding a handful of chitons and other articles of clothing.

"Thalia Grace. Former fighter on the Greek side." Thalia said as the blonde boy dropped his handful of chitons which caught the kings attention.

"Do you know a Jason Grace?" The king asked as the boy frantically picked up the chitons.

"Yes. He was my little brother until he disappeared when he was 2 years old." Thalia said as she rubbed her hands together.

"And you are Greek?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then you can't be related to _my_ Jason because he is Roman." The king said as he gestured towards the boy on the floor.

"No. It can't be. My mother said you were gone." Thalia said as the Jason boy stood.

"Looks like your only family is a traitor." The king said as he smiled a smug smile that caused goose bumps to spread across everyones skin.

"Take these people to the slaves room, these few I want to have a chat with." The king said as he pointed at Leyna's lot.

_Ugh so we get here and now we have to actually stay here? _Leyna thought as she was shoved forward.

"So you peasants killed a few guards ey? Which one of you did it?" The king said as he approached the small group.

"This one. The stable maid." A guard said as he made Leyna step forward by successfully pushing her. That made the taller man get a death glare.

"Feisty one ey? So where on earth did you learn your fighting skills?"

"Ya really think I would tell ya? How da hell did ya become a king?" Leyna said as she stood their smiling a crooked smile.

"Okay then. Take them with the rest of the slaves. Get this one out of my sight." He said as he waved his hand towards the door. Jason and the other girl hurried over to the group.

_Oh joy a tour _Leyna though as she was pushed forward.

"Why does everyone push around these parts gods. You betta not push meh or I will kill ya." Leyna said to the girl as her group smiled. Even Jason and the girl smiled. _Okay maybe all romans weren't so bad._


	3. jobs and old friends

**short and sweet.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"So you two are related?" Amanda asked as she walked forward chatting with Thalia and Jason.

"Yup. Someone took Jason when he was little though. I was 9 when it happened." Thalia said as she hugged Jason.

"Wow." Jason said as he hugged her back.

"You don't seem 7 years older than me." He said as he stood back for a minute examining the crowd.

"Oh ya something happened when I was 14 so I was "dead" kind of but then a few years later, either six of seven, I was alive again. It's kind of confusing but so is all life." Thalia said as she walked forward.

"So how did ya get here?" Leyna asked the girl who's name turned out to be Reyna.

"Well, me and my sister were captured by pirates and traded here. My sister was sold to this female association while I was sold here." Reyna said as she walked forward.

"Okay I know that you guys can be trusted but we have to actually find out what position you guys will work as. You will either be a gladiator, a household worker, a child worker, the king's hand, the stable hand, kitchen help, or something else." Reyna said as she handed out chitons, sandles and then some clean pants and shirts.

"Do I have ta wear a chiton? I don' really like all da dress kinda stuff." Leyna said as Reyna nodded.

"I will get you something else, Jason finish handing these out." She said as she passed him the handful of chitons. Jason handed Amanda, Annabeth, Thalia, and Francesca the remaining silver chitons.

"Here you go." Jason said as he handed Percy and Nico their clothes. After a few minutes Reyna came back with a white tighter shirt, and black skinny pants.

"Thank ya so much." Leyna said as she took the clothes from Reyna's hands. Reyna nodded and continued to walk down a skinny hall.

"This is the meal hall." She said as she opened a door leading to a humungous room full of tables. Each table was long and seated at least 50 people. The chairs were fancy with a mahogany back and a red velvet seat. The walls were painted a clean cream color. There was a huge fire place with a bear skin rug in front of it. The group stepped inside the humungous room with mouthes hanging open.

"Holy Hephaestus." Percy said as he entered the room.

"They betta serve good food or I will seriously have a problemo wit tis stuff." Leyna said as she held onto Nico's shoulder so she wouldn't loose her balance.

"They serve good food depending on your job. If you have a harder job the better the food. If you work in the castle then you will get served well. If you work for someone who works for the castle you will get fed okay. It all depends on the job you receive." Jason said as he put his hands on his sisters shoulders.

"Ω πάρετε την καλύτερη δουλειά στη συνέχεια. Hoc est a mirus spatium." Leyna said as she stared around in awe.

"Wait how do you speak both Roman and Greek?" Reyna asked as she walked next to the party.

"Ma dad somehow was both Roman 'n' Greek. It only happen' ta meh though, not Percy." Leyna said as she hugged her taller twins shoulders.

"Oh cool. Okay guys we have the rest of the castle to see." Jason said as he started walking towards the exit.

"Okay so we are getting towards you guy's rooms." Jason said as he walked towards the west wing. There was a large oval shaped door with golden writing over it.

_servus locus_

"Well they are blunt." Leyna huffed as she appeared next to Jason.

"Why of course, it's Roman." Reyna said as she pushed open the double doors.  
"Woah." Percy said as he entered the large room. The doors led to a circular room, at least 100 doors on each of the curved sides. Over each door was some sort of Roman letter, or symbol.

"Come, come." Reyna said as she walked towards the North side. There were a few doors, about 40, which was actually more than a few.

"Okay you each will get your own room." Jason said as he took out 7 key rings, each had a different symbol incrusted into it.

"Cool-e-oh." Francesca said as Jason handed her a key with a flying shoe on it. Percy's had a trident as well as Leyna, Nico's had a skull, Annabeth's had an owl, Thalia's had a lightning bolt, and lastly Amanda's had a sword.

"Follow me." Reyna said as she led each of them to their own rooms.

The rooms were small but not cramped. There was on window seat which looked over the lake much to Percy and Leyna's enjoyment. There was one bed, a small chest for personal belongings, which consisted extra chitons and shirts, a tiny mirror which hung on the wall above a small bookshelf and then a small oil lamp. Also each room's window consisted of bars, some of the slaves had tried to escape in the past.

"Go and get changed and then come out in about 5 minutes. After you change you will meet up with a few of the other castle workers, go to the Entry Hall, and then get your positions. If you need any help you can ask any of the other people wearing castle uniforms." Reyna said as she and Jason nodded and walked off towards the exit again.

Leyna walked into her quaint room and sat down on the rough bed. There was a red and blue quilt lain on her pale yellow bed sheets.

"Well at least I have a window." Leyna sighed as she took off her grubby white shirt. On her small tanned back were scars from the fights she had gotten into when she was younger.

"ηλίθιο Ρωμαίοι." She mumbled as she slid on her clean soft cotton shirt. She then slid off her red pants and put on her new black ones.

"Thank the gods for Reyna." Leyna said as she tied her leather sandal straps.

"Quomodo heck iungite Noli Populus, hec!" Leyna shouted as her shoes came untied for the thousandth time. While she was fussing about a knock came from the door.

"COME IN AT YA OWN RISK!" Leyna shouted as her door creaked open.

"Need help?" A voice called from the creaked door.

"Piper!" Leyna shouted as she jumped up from her bed. Piper had been Leyna's friend until she was captured a few months back.

Piper had long chestnut colored hair that was back in a braid. She always had tiny braids in her hair which usually had some sort of feather at the bottom. She was average height, about 5'7" but she was still taller than Leyna. Piper wore a silvery chiton with her shoes laced correctly.

"Here let me help." Piper said as she laces Leyna's shoes perfectly.

"Thanks." Leyna said as she fixed her shirt.

"So heard a ton of the other servants talking about you, heard you killed some of Minos' guards." Piper said as she brushed off her clothes.

"Ya, well that fricken augur got Percy 75 lashes so I stepped in." Leyna said as she stuck her hands in her shallow pockets. Piper just smiled and nodded.

"So is everyone else here?" Leyna asked a she walked with Piper towards the big double doors. Piper nodded, her hair falling out of her briad slightly.

"Leo, Connor, Travis, everyone." Piper said, a hit of sadness in her voice.

"Oh." Leyna said quietly.

"So you need to go to the Entry Hall right?" Piper asked as she took her own key ring from a pocket in her chiton. Her key was bronze and a tiny bit rusted but you could still make out the dove incrusted into the dull metal. Leyna slightly nodded as Piper shoved one of her keys into the door lock. There was a small click as the door opened.

"Wha job do ya have Piper?" Leyna asked as she walked down the long dark hall way.

"I help make the clothing, and I also tend to the children." Piper said as she walked down the spiral stair case.

"That's cool, except for carin' for da brats." Leyna said as Piper laughed, her laugh bouncing off the cold white stone.

"Eh. My bets is you are going to work in the stable or helping the other Roman people. Something to that effect." Piper said as she walked towards the Entry Hall doors, her heals clicking with every step she took.

Everyone else was already there, they were chatting and laughing with Will Solace, Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, Leo Vladez, and Lou Ellen. Everyone turned to look while Leyna shut the door. It made a humungous banging sound which caught everyone else's attention.

"Damn it." Leyna mumbled as she went over by her friends.

"Gods what takes you so long to change Ley?" Katie said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Problem lacing my shoes." Leyna mumbled as she was bumbarded with hugs.

"They are Roman, but you are Roman. How the heck can a humble Greek tie shoes when someone who's own kind made them?" Lou Ellen said as she laughed.

"I don' know these stupid things are fricken confusin'." Leyna said as she sat by her friends.

"Your telling me." Leo said as he sat next to Francesca.

"Now where the heck is this so called King." Thalia said as she shifted her weight, trying to get comfortable in her velvety chair.

"Oh you gotta be shiting me." Leyna said as a sickly figure walked into the room.

"Oh no." The man grumbled as he stood at the front of the room.

"Why hello Octavian." Reyna grumbled as she stood next to him.

"Reyna." Octavian sighed. He pulled a stuffed animal from his belt and laid it on a stand.

"HURRY UP ALREADAY!" Leyna yelled as she stood up. Octavian took a step back as a guard stepped into the room.

"Ley calm." Nico whispered into her ear as he pulled on her thin wrist.

"No that fucker got Percy hurt." Leyna grumbled as she sat down, seeing the looks she was getting from her friends and family.

"Next time." Thalia whispered into her ear. Leyna just nodded.

"Okay predict ya stuff or whateva the heckya do." Leyna exclaimed as Octavian dug his knife in a teddy bear.

"PERSEUS JACKSON WILL BE A FISHERMAN AND STABLE HELP."

"ANNABETH CHASE WILL BE THE NEW CASTLE LIBRARIAN."

"AMANDA FRAY WILL BE A WEAPONS EXPERT."

"NICO DI'ANGELO WILL BE A GRAVE KEEPER, AND HELP WITH THE CASTLE SAFE."

"FRANCECSA ROB WILL HELP WITH THE SERVANT JOBS."

"THALIA GRACE WILL HELP THE KING."

"AND LASTLY LEYNA JACKSON WILL BE A STABLE MAID AND KING HELPER."

_Oh joy _Leyna thought as she got up and was moved out of the room escorted by guards.


	4. melody, and flowers

**i havent posted in forever sorry! my dad read my story, well part of it, and he was like "Lauren what is this?" so i told him it was for school... teehee. well i am sorry for not posting- a fire happened so wifi went out and it deleted my former chapter. so enjoy this chapter! reviews? please give me reviews! teehee oh my god i really like this one boy because he is really amazing but he likes someone else. . . ;( oh well more time for you guys then! :* love you guys!**

* * *

"Well looks like you two will be coming with me." Reyna said as she walked towards Thalia and Leyna.

"What do we have to do by 'help the king'?" Thalia asked as she walked in a slow pace.

"Well you help the king by getting him towels and you also do regular servant works. The jobs Octavian gave you are not permanent but they are what you will do most of the time. Like Percy will be a fisherman and then he could end up serving dinner to the King or something like that." Reyna said as she walked down a pristine hallway.

"Oh boy." Leyna said as she rolled her eyes.

"It is actually quite easy, the only hard part is memorizing each and every hallway and door. That will only take you a week or so to do." Reyna kept walking down the hallway while Thalia and Leyna gaped.

"How da heck are we suppose ta memorize this entire hallway system and shist." Leyna said as she moaned, her moan echoing off of the empty hallway.

"Well you remember where I take you. Also there is a map in your chest drawer underneath most of the chitons and shirts." Reyna said quietly while she unlocked a big door.

"This is Mar's quarters." Reyna explained as she walked into the humungous room. There was a huge red bed shaped as a heart, and it had frilly white pillows with humungous tassels.

"Well this is Venus and Mar's quarters." Reyna quickly corrected as she tidied up the large bed.

"Um dis room is givin' me a bad feelin' can I leave?" Leyna asked as she wrung her hands together.

"Sure, do you know where the meal hall is?" Reyna asked as she finished tucking in the oversized bed.

"Ya." Leyna said as she played with her black curls.

"Go there and ask if they need help, if not than go and help in the stables." Reyna said as Thalia started dusting a dresser.

"Kay Kay." Leyna said as she ran out of the room.

The second she ran out of the door she ran into Will Solace.

"Sorry." Leyna grumbled as she grabbed Will's outstretched hand.

"My fault. Um Mar's would like to see you." Will said as he fiddled with his keys. His was embellished with a sun.

"Oookayyyy where is da fool?" Leyna asked as she started walking down the hallway where she came.

"I am suppose to escort you." Will mumbled as he jogged to get next to her.

"Wait what does da king want from me?" Leyna asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"No clue. I was just asked to retrieve you." Will said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Oh." Leyna said as she followed behind the taller boy. _Why does the king want to see me? Better not be that augur, or I will kill him and his teddy bears. _

"How much longa?" Leyna asked as she slumped her shoulders. They had been walking through a maze of hallways for about a half an hour.

"Just down this hall." Will said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Ugh." Leyna mumbled as she was met by a handful of guards. One of the bigger guards looked as if he was Chinese. He was very built and had black hair. He looked as if he was going to shove Leyna forward but Leyna intercepted.

"Don touch me." Leyna growled as she walked into the huge throne room.

"Hello Leyna Smith Jackson." Mar's said in his monotone voice.

"Ya interrupted ma tour so can this go quicklay?" Leyna asked in a bored voice.

"How are you Greek and Roman?" Mar's asked as he jumped from his throne.

"I dunno." Leyna said as she stared into Mar's lifeless eye.

"How is your brother not Roman?" Leyna clenched her jaw but then remembered she was out numbered.

"I dunno." She said again. Leyna started puling at a loose string in her pocket.

"Leyna. Answer." Mar's said through gritted teeth.

"I told ya I dunno. But I do know ya ain't got brains 'cause even if I did know I wouldn't tell ya shit." Leyna said as she started playing with one of her buckle loops.

"Fine. Leave now and go to the stables." Mar's grumbled as he sat down on his red throne, clenching and unclenching his fist to keep from throttling the measly stable maid.

Leyna sauntered out of the throne room and almost ran into Francesca, who was carrying a tray full of tea and fancy linen napkins.

"Sorry!" Leyna said quietly as she picked a falling tea glass out of the air.

"My fault, I was the one who forgot where the damn kitchen was. Do you remember?" Francesca said as she straightened out her rumpled chiton and threw her auburn hair over her shoulder. It seemed that veer female servant had their hair done in a braid, which looked to be threaded with silver ribbon. _It sure would keep this damned hair out of my eyes_ Leyna thought as she pushed her own raven hair out of her eyes.

"I think may know." Leyna said as she helped pick up a silvery napkin from the tiled floor.

"Let's go then." Francesca said as she followed Leyna through the maze-like hallways.

"Ariadne please help us through da halls." Leyna mumbled up her silent prayer and then started picking up her pace, her sandal heels making small clicks every time she stepped on a hollower tile.

After about 10 minutes Leyna had successfully lead the two girls toward the kitchen. Inside the kitchen swarmed at least 30 servants. One of them was the bobbing head of Katie Gardner. Her blonde hair was tied into a similar braid as Francesca's except hers was a silvery green.  
"Francesca where have you been!" Katie yelled as she ran past the numerous sinks and ovens.

The kitchen was a rather large room, with at least 20 sinks in the back, a black and blue marble counter, a few black ovens, and a big metal door that was labeled _Freezer Room_. There was one big window in the middle of the large room, opening up as if it was a cafeteria. The kitchen servants looked rather happy, big goof smiles plastered on their faces while they threw flour in the air.

"Well I was coming back from one of the children's rooms, I believe it was Miss. Hazel, and I got lost on the way back." Francesca said as she looked at the ground in shame.

"I told you to take the map!" Katie squealed as she grabbed one of Francesca's arms.

"Ugh I will teach you this castle set up if it is the last thing I do!" Katie yelled triumphantly as she ran towards the back door.

"On my own 'gain." Leyna mumbled as she started walking out of the back door. Behind the large door was a beautiful garden.

There was at least 100 rows of fresh produce growing on thick green vines. The tomatoes were a bright red, so shiny that you could see you own reflection.

"Wow." Leyna said breathlessly as she stepped outside of the green house door, swiping an apple from on of the vast trees that met her on the way out. It seemed to be an orchard, many different trees growing inside of it. There seemed to be peaches, apples, pears, oranges, and so many more! One of the smaller trees had a girl hanging loosely from it's highest branch. She had a dark blonde braid trailing aimlessly behind her that had purple and pink flowers strewn about. She wore a long white chiton that hung loosely to her waist. She seemed to be humming some sort of tune while she made what looked like a flower crown.

"Why hello Miss. Leyna." The girl said as she jumped from her perch, landing perfectly on her feet in front of the older girl.

"Ey, how do ya know ma name?" Leyna asked, a hint of curiosity in her usually dull and challenging voice.

"Oh everyone, well in the castle, has heard about you. By the way my name is Melody." The girl said as she stuck out her small hand. She seemed to be about 13, maybe 12 so a few years younger then Leyna.

"Nice ta meet ya. By the way that is a beautiful flower crown." Leyna said as she marveled at the tiny details in the winding stems.

"For you." Melody said as she stuck out her crown. It consisted of red tulips and blue lilies, which was a beautiful combination.

"Thank you." Leyna said as she put on her new flower crown. Her hair made the crown stick up funny, so Leyna frantically pushed down her wind swept hair.

"May I be of an assistance?" Melody asked quietly, fiddling with some daisies in her hand.

"Please." Leyna said with a toothy grin. She took off her flower crown and followed the younger girl over a tiny stone path. It led them to a large grotto, with a few stone benches and a tiny pond full of fish.

Leyna sat down on a bench beside Melody as the Melody started to braid Leyna's hair, pushing tiny flowers in at random points.

"So what kinda work do ya do?" Leyna asked as Melody continued to braid.

"I was studying to become one of the muses, but now I just help where I am needed, usually in the orchard. I work just as you do, doing almost everything." Melody said sadly as she tied Leyna's braid off. It had light blue lilies, pink lilies, and red lilies, and then one big yellow daisy to finish it off.

"Oh sorry ta hear that." Leyna said quietly as she placed her flower crown on her head.

"Well at least the other servants are nice." Melody said as she sighed.

"Ya. 'Cept they work for that gods awful king." Leyna said as she spat on the ground beside her.

"Ya I guess, Leyna it was nice meeting you. I have to go now but I hope to see you again soon." Melody said as she waved and ran back towards the orchard. Leyna just sat there, her hands folded nicely in her lap, thinking about Melody and wondering how long she has worked here. _It doesn't matter how long she has worked here, all that matters is that we get her out. _

* * *

**drabble i know but enjoy!**


End file.
